1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, and more particularly to a method for transmitting destination information in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a navigation system displays a current position of a moving object, calculated by information received from a GPS (Global Positioning System), on a map displayed on a display screen. The navigation system provides a driver with a variety of navigation information such as a proceeding direction of the moving object, a distance from a current position to the destination, a current speed of the moving object, a driving path preset by the driver, and an optimum path to the destination, etc. Such a navigation system (or GPS system) is mounted to a variety of moving objects such as a ship, an airplane, and an automobile, and is widely used for checking current position and current speed of the moving objects or determining moving path of them. In particular, the navigation system calculates the current position of the moving object by receiving radio signals indicating latitude, longitude, and altitude from a plurality of satellites involved in a GPS system, and then visually displays map information having the calculated current position for a driver, or audibly informs the driver of the map information.
In the meantime, to allow a user to receive navigation information (e.g., path guide information) from the conventional navigation system, the user gains access to the information center by selecting a navigation mode preset in a mobile communication terminal, and performs an additional process for acquiring his or her desired information. For example, to allow the user to receive guide information concerning an optimal traveling path to his or her desired destination, the user has to set the destination on a display screen of the mobile communication terminal when the mobile communication terminal is switched to a navigation mode. In conclusion, in order to allow the user to receive his or her desired navigation service, the typical navigation system requires the user to perform complicated processes, for example, the user sets the mobile communication terminal to a navigation mode, selects a desired service in the navigation mode, and manually inputs his or her desired information, if necessary.